Lightning Strikes
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Tragedy occurs in Kanto, and Samus reacts


**Thunderstorms are a common inspiration for fanfics. So I decided to write a fic with a thunderstorm in it.**

**NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or SSB – Nintendo does.**

On July 7, 2014, there was a triple wedding at the Four Seasons in Saffron City. Ash Ketchum married Misty Waterflower, Drew Rose married May Maple, and Kenny Bebe married Dawn Diamond.

All of them were good friends. The triple honeymoon was to be on the Orange Islands. They never made it to Vermilion City where they were to embark on the SS McCormick.

Let's take a look at that fateful day.

"Well, do you have everything packed?" Ash said to Misty. "Yes I do" she said.

Dawn said, "I can't wait to go see the Orange Islands! I hear they have a lot of rare Pokemon." Kenny and his new wife got into the back row of Ash's car. Drew and May were in the middle row, and Ash was the driver while Misty rode shotgun. Pikachu sat on Misty's lap.

Not long after they got on the road, a thunderstorm began, and it rained heavily. Kenny said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Lightning struck down all around the area they were driving through.

Sure enough, lightning struck the car and caused an explosion and fire, killing everyone inside. An eyewitness called 911, and emergency personnel rushed to the scene.

Later, the accident was on the news.

A reporter said, "earlier tonight lightning struck a car with three newlywed couples and a Pikachu, causing the car to explode and burst into flames. All were killed instantly.

The dead were identified as Ash and Misty Ketchum, Drew and May Rose, Kenny and Dawn Bebe, and the Pikachu belonging to Mr. Ketchum."

All the relatives of the dead were watching this, and these were their remarks:

"My son is dead" said Delia Ketchum.

"Our little sister is gone" said Daisy Waterflower to Violet and Lily.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" said his father Jeff Bebe, lead singer of Stillwater. His wife replied, "you bastards!"

The next day, at the Smash Mansion, the other Smashers were enjoying themselves, when an announcement came on the PA system: "all Smashers are to report to the movie theater immediately!"

They all came to the mansion's theater. A man who looked and sounded like LeVar Burton began to speak. "Yesterday, tragedy struck. Pikachu, his master Ash Ketchum, and five of his friends were killed when lightning struck their car and made it explode. This news is very sobering. Some of you may have forged friendships with Pikachu over these past 15 years. We are in the process of finding a new Pikachu to replace him."

Samus Aran was the one most affected by this. She and Pikachu had been close since the Subspace Emissary, and for four days she locked herself in her room, withdrawing from society. The other Smashers were starting to worry about her.

Eventually, Snake, who has often flirted with Samus, decided to C4 her door, and get her to come out.

She said, "what do you want Snake?"

He said, "Samus, losing Pikachu has been hard on all of us."

Her response was, "you have no idea how upset this has made me. Pikachu was my closest friend."

Snake said, "I can tell, because he often shocked me when I tried to flirt with you, I'm surprised you're not telling me to f**k off."

Samus said, "there's no point. Snake I have never told anyone this before, but Pikachu was my first real friend. Before the Subspace Emissary I had no friends. I was always a lone wolf. I guess that comes with being a bounty hunter."

Snake said, "but you can't spend the rest of your life locked up and reclusive. You will have chances to make new friends over time. Samus, life goes on. I am sure the new Pikachu will warm up to you as well."

Samus said, "maybe you're right Snake, I have to look forward. Time heals all wounds."

The memorial service for the 6 trainers and Pikachu was 2 days later. Friends and family of the deceased, and all the other Smashers attended. Even the entire town of South Park was there.

Eventually, the new Pikachu that joined Smash was Sparky, the Pikachu that belonged to Ash's friend Ritchie.

THE END.

**Well that is it I suppose. I know it's short, but what can I say?**


End file.
